Worst Day Ever
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: "This..." She said, sniffling, "...has been the worst day ever!"


**Author's Note: **Hi all! Just reposting another oneshot and I dedicate this to one my ever so amazing reader, **LionJustice – **hope this particular ridiculous and out of character story makes you smile, heck even laugh.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Detective Conan.

* * *

><p><strong>Worst Day Ever<strong>

Miyano Shiho woke up in bed that wasn't hers; that didn't concern so much, the fact that the person she was sharing the bed, who was currently hogging all the blankets was none other than her 7 year boyfriend, Kudo Shinichi. She blinked sleepily and smiled, flipping over so her back was to the raven haired man, feeling his arms tighten around her waist. Bright green luminescent numbers were in her face and she stared until she could see the clearly: 9:02, was staring at her, mockingly.

This is one of the time that Miyano Shiho let loose.

She screamed bloody murder, wrestling to get out of the bed. She was having a difficult time as she kept getting tangled in the bed sheets and Shinichi had automatically tightened his hold at the scream.

"Shinichi, let me go!" Shinichi raised his head sleepily and blinked at her uncomprehendingly.

"LetgoLetgoLetgo!" In his sleep induced haze, he let go of her and buried his head in the pillows. He jerked upright in the bed, abruptly realizing that his goddess bedmate was leaving.

"Whoa, hold on… Where're you going?" He asked, following her out of the bedroom and into the living room where her bag was.

She opened her bag and pulled out a pencil cut knee-length black skirt, white button down blouse, red belt and a pair of stiletto pumps. "I have to work; I was supposed to be there at six!"

Shinichi watched as she dressed quickly, briefly admiring her figure before she chucked his soccer jersey, one of his old ones that she had previously been wearing, in his face.

"You've been late before-"

"Thanks to you… and besides, I can't be late today!" She cried in despair, pulling out a brush and pull it through her hair. "I was supposed to be promoted today!"

Shinichi grabbed her brush out of her hand, and brushed her hair. Shinichi was smiling to himself, seeing his always composed girlfriend, panic. She loves her job so much; contrary to popular belief, instead of being a worldwide known Chemist, she decided to stay by his side and joined the Forensics team.

"But…but, Love…I have something planned for today!"

Shiho turned to face him, gave him a blank look and scoffed, while shoving all her remaining items back into her bag. "You? Plans? Sure…" Turning her back to him again.

Shinichi glared at her, "Yes, plans…me. Is that so hard to imagine?"

"Do you really want me to answer that? But since you asked, YES!" She snapped. She winced and turned to look at him. She smiled cajolingly and placed one hand on the side of his face and the other on his chest. "Oh listen, it's alright! I don't stay with you for your planning skills, anyway…"

Shinichi huffed indignantly. "Fine, Forget what I had planned. Whatever."

Shiho sighed and turned around, zipping up her bag.

"Shin…" She turned when she heard his footsteps, finding him stomping back to the bedroom and slamming the door. She groaned in irritation and marched over to the door. Finding it locked, she pounded on the door.

"Oh, come on Shinichi… Don't be such a child!"

"Go to work."

"Shinichi!"

Silence.

"Shin, I don't have time for this!"

Silence.

Seeing that she's already been out of character for the day; she screeched in frustration and kicked the door.

"Quit being such a pansy!" She kicked in once more before stomping angrily across the room.

"Fine! Cry yourself to sleep or something!" With a loud bang, she's gone.

Of course, traffic didn't help the day getting any better. Once she realized that it would take her another hour for staying in the traffic, she decided to park her car on the side walk and decide to walk. She doesn't care if she's going to get a ticket after that.

"Oh for Pete's sake…" She grumbles as the stop light signals for the pedestrian to stop. After a minute she rushed towards their building and opened it two large glass doors. She hurried across the lobby that she didn't notice a janitor was cleaning that morning and her foot got stuck on a bucket she stepped on. She tried kicking it out of her feet but groaned and gave up after a few frustrating minutes, and decided to make her way to their office. She tried to look as dignified as she possibly could, ignoring the odd looks she was receiving.

Thud. Click. Thud. Click.

Shiho passed a clock and her eyes widened; her pace quickening.

Thudclickthudclickthudclick.

She suddenly tripped, the bucket having sent her off balance. She hit the floor and screeched in aggravation, frantically pulling at the bucket. "I don't even have big feet!" she cried, "Who makes buckets this bloody small?!"

"Miyano-san?" Shiho stopped, looking up to see her boss standing next to her.

She smiled weakly at him. "Oh… Good morning, Toyama-san." The red head quickly stood up, ignoring the raised eyebrow at the noise the bucket made. "Listen, about that promotion-"

Toyama bristled, pulling himself up to his full height. "It's been given already," he said pompously, "To Kiriko-san." Now both eyebrows were raised in amusement. "I'm sorry Miyano-san, but-."

"Kiriko?!" Shiho shrieked, "You're joking, right? Head of Dynamic DNA Profiler! Head of Deoxyribonucleic acid Profiler is a very important position!"

Toyam crossed his arms. "I'm well aware of that Miya-"

"Kiriko can't even spell Deoxyribonucleic!"

"I'm quite sure she-"

"She hates science! Are you completely out of-"

"Do not raise you voice to-"

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" Shiho screamed, finally grabbing the attention of every police, detective, forensics and other people within earshot, "I HAVE A BLEEDING BUCKET ON MY FOOT, MY BOYFRIEND IS ACTING LIKE A PETULANT CHILD, AND YOU HAVE GIVEN MY PROMOTION TO A INJUDICIOUS COW!"

The redhead was gesturing wildly, shouting at her boss, and stomping her feet; well, her bucket, at least. She was determined, this pompous man was going to hear her and understand her and rip that promotion away from Kiriko Miyako and gives it to who it rightfully belongs - Miyano Shiho, Suma cum Laude of Tokyo University, a genius scientist—now finding herself standing in shocked and disbelief outside of their office building, holding her cellphone to her ears.

"Fired?" She shook her head, as if to shake the very word from her mind. She began to walk, vaguely aware of the bucket still attached to her foot.

She sat down on a bench when she came to one. "That's it," she whispered to herself, earning her a few curious stares, "I quit Forensics, I'm going to be a simple human, living in this world. No fancy clothes and shoes, no new gadgets, no—"

A car suddenly rushed by, completely in disregard for the speed limit that was so plainly posted. The car caught a shallow puddle, spraying up a wave of dirty water. Shiho stood up in fury, drenched in street water.

"That's it! I hate humans! I'm starting an anti-human campaign!" she cried ridiculously.

"Miyano?" The enraged red head turned, spotting a tanned, familiar face. Hattori Heiji was approximately twenty feet away, staring at her in a bemused fashion.

"Miyano…you have a bucket on your foot."

Shiho glared dangerously. "Do you want me to murder you?" she asked.

Hattori raised an eyebrow and meandered closer, "Well… have you tried removing the bucket?"

Shiho tilted her head mockingly. "Oh no Hattori, I rather enjoy having a bucket on my foot. I'm thinking of starting a trend."

Hattori finally made it next to her, peering down at the bucket. "Well that won't work. Yellow is totally not your color." Hattori held his hands up in surrender as Shiho positioned her right hand to slap him. "Okay, but I thought you'd want to know… there's a frog in your bucket."

Shiho looked down at the bucket, screaming shrilly as she saw the rather large frog staring back up at her.

Croak.

She made to go kick her foot out, only to find it filled with water from the car and too heavy to move. "GET IT OFF MY FOOT! HOW THE HELL DID IT EVEN GET THERE?!" She screamed at her dark skinned friend.

"The bucket or the frog?"

Shiho simply started screaming in response, thoroughly making a spectacle of herself. Hattori jumped in surprise and got down to his knees, reaching into the bucket and drawing out the frog. He pushed it teasingly towards her dace, hastily placing it on the ground when she smacked him in the back of the head. He then rolled up both of his sleeves and reached into the muddy water, wiggling her foot about and finally sliding it out with a pop and a sloshing noise.

Shiho, uncharacteristically, squealed in delight at her freed foot and she twirled in a circle. Hattori stood on his ground and she threw her arms around him, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! She twirled in another circle. "The day is finally looking up-whoa!"

Tripping over the yellow bucket that she had just rid herself of, she went sailing off the curb, into the puddle, landing funny on her wrist and clipping her chin on the ground.

Hattori was silent, not wanting to set her off again. She stood slowly, cradling her left wrist to her body, with a large, ugly scrape across her chin, and she turned to face him. They stood there for a moment, until Shiho lurched to the side, a look of surprise on her face, as her heel snapped. Seeing the broken heel seemed to finally unhinge her, for she hung her head and started crying loudly. Hattori seemed horrified and unsure of what to do. He ushered her out of the puddle, awkwardly patting her on the back, which only proved to upset her further.

"Let's, uh, let's get you home, eh?"

00000000000000000000000

"KUDO!" Hattori entered the apartment, guiding a sobbing Shiho before him with two firmly planted hands on her shoulders. "Kudo, come look who I found," he sang.

Shinichi peered out of the kitchen curiously. "Is it another mime?" he asked, "He was a funny bugger…" He trailed off at the sight of Shiho; drenched in water, tilting precariously to the side, and crying ferociously, with Hattori standing awkwardly behind her.

He raised his eyebrows at Hattori, "What's this, then?"

At that, Shiho only cried harder and, if possible, louder. Hattori jumped in surprise yet again and pushed her gently towards the blonde. "Right then, not the time for me to be sticking around for tea," he said quickly, nodding at Shinichi.

"Cheers, mate. Didn't know your girl has it in her, to scream like that." And with a loud bang, he was gone out of the door.

Shinichi instantly opened his arms, which Shiho ran in to, burying her face in his chest. He considered that he was doing a good job thus far, as he had managed to not let himself cringe at whatever Shiho was dripping all over the floor and now plastering on to him. The Detective rubbed soothing circles on her back until she stopped crying and looked up at him.

"This," she began, sniffling, "Has been the worst day ever."

Shinichi's hands ran up Shiho's arms and to her face, where he thumbed away her tear tracks. He looked unsure, biting his lip, his eyes dancing around her face. "I think I know what could make it better," he said hesitantly.

Shiho sighed and turned away from him, crossing her arms. "Sex is not going to make this day any better," she said stubbornly.

"That's not quite what I was thinking." The redhead turned back around to face him, gasping as she found him down on one knee and looking extremely nervous. "I… well, I was going to do this later tonight, but I figured you'd prefer now? To make your day better?" he trailed off, unsure. "And, well, I looked into it, meaning my dad informed me, you know how to properly do this and such, I mean, I know you deserved to be asked properly and—" Shinichi's eyes widened fractionally and he rushed, tripping over his words, "I mean, uh… uhm…uh… maybe this can make your day a little better? Though I know it's really not very romantic and uh… this is not what I really imagined—planned." Shinichi prattled on, seemingly unaware that he was babbling.

Shiho's eyes welled up as she realized what he was trying to get to.

Without warning, Shiho swooped down, capturing Shinichi in a passionate kiss. Shinichi fell backwards in shock, bringing Shiho down with him. She broke the kiss and looked down at him.

"I'd love to," she whispered.

Shinichi's eyes lit up. "I haven't asked the question yet," he whispered back.

Shiho smiled and kissed him again. "I figured I'd cut to the chase before you babbled yourself to oblivion and forgot the question."

Shinichi smiled brightly and rolled them over abruptly, leaning up on his elbows on either side of her body. "Good on you, pet," he said. He looked into her eyes, reveling in the glistening cerulean depths. "I love you, y'know," he said seriously.

Shinichi smiled slightly. "Hence the proposal."

Several footsteps where heard and Shiho and Shinichi looked to their side incredulously. Hattori, Kaito, Ran, Kazuha and Sonoko were all staring at them.

"Um, hello…" Shinichi greeted awkwardly.

"You did it, right?" Sonoko asked in excitement.

"Did you do it?" Ran and Kazuha chimed, looking equally excited but Hattori and Kaito looked glum.

Hattori scoffed at his girlfriend and friends, "They were obviously just about to have sex, Kazuha, that's all." His eyes dulled and scratched the back of his head.

"Don't be ridiculous, Hattori." Ran said.

"They both still have their clothes on," Sonoko piped in.

"As much as I enjoy these little get together," Shinichi said loudly, regaining the attention to the newly engaged couple, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Well, apparently, these two blockheads owe us money." Kazuha giggled.

"They bet that you wouldn't ask for another month." Ran intercepted.

"Whoa, hold on," Shiho called out, still trapped underneath Shinichi, "You bet on Shinichi asking me to marry him?"

"Well… yeah, we did… Shinichi's mom told us, that he asked his father how to properly propose…so yeah…And Sonoko here got oddly specific… She said that Shinichi would try to stop you from going to work, you would inadvertently insult him, and he would throw a hissy fit," Ran said, raising an eyebrow.

"It was an odd bet," Kazuha added, Sonoko nodding in agreement.

Shiho looked at them blankly, "Did you all take this bet?" They all nodded, looking smug with themselves. "Hm. Well, you lose." At their taken aback looks, she explained. "That… happened this morning."

"Now that you've found out what you wanted, can you all piss off?" Shinichi asked, "We were sort of in the middle of something."

"Princess or Marquise cut?"

"Right knee of left?"

"Pure diamonds or with a touch of ruby?"

"Chocolate or vanilla?" Hattori asked, earning himself a noise of irritation from Kazuha and identical peculiar looks from Ran, Sonoko and Kaito. His eyes widened and looked wideyed before pointing something behind them. "That cake."

They looked behind the counter and saw a cake. They all glared at Hattori.

"When's the wedding?"

"Leave!" The shouted command from both Shinichi and Shiho, had Hattori and Kaito immediately run towards the door. Ran paused just long enough to wink at her friend before she too left. Sonoko disappeared in a fit of giggles while Kazuha bowed deeply and flashed them a knowing grin before Shiho and Shinichi were left alone once more.

Shinichi sighed irritably and dropped his head to Shiho's shoulder. "Bloody friends" He muttered.

"Yeah… I would agree to that."

"And oh… bloody parents."

"I love you…"

Intense cobalt met warm cerulean.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Hence the acceptance."

* * *

><p>AN: Was laughing my ass of while writing this. Hope you don't kill me for the OOC-ness. Dynamic DNA Profiler? I got that from Sims 3. My sims were Shiho and Shinichi… Shiho is currently a Fashion Phenomenon right now, though she's been a part of the forensics team before and a self-proclaimed inventor. Shinichi was once an International Spy and now a Private Investigator. Rate and Review.


End file.
